


Catra Befriends a Bee

by uwukotoa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) befriends a bee, Gen, Post-Canon, Writing Competition Entry, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukotoa/pseuds/uwukotoa
Summary: Catra befriends a bee in the Whispering Woods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Catra Befriends a Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing contest on Discord, the prompt was "Catra befriends a bee," 1-5 paragraphs. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

“Freaking… glitter- ugh Sparkles really needs to tone it down,” Catra mumbled as she stalked into the Whispering Woods. “Sometimes I just wanna… oh.” The feline stopped dead in her tracks, a small bumblebee had landed on her nose. She jumped backward, swiping at her face as she made some very embarrassing and un-Catra-like noises. She was glad Sporkle and Arrow Boy weren’t there to tease her about it. 

The bee buzzed around her face momentarily before it landed on her index finger. Catra raised the buzzing insect back up towards her face, crossing her eyes to focus on it. “You’re not so bad, are you? Quieter than Glitter at least.” The bee buzzed a bit louder and seemed to nestle closer to her furry skin. “Let’s go back to Bright Moon, Adora’s probably going crazy trying to find me.”

*A few minutes later, in the war room*  
Catra threw open the big double doors and burst in, sweat plastering her short hair to her forehead. “GUYS THIS IS KYLE I MET HIM IN THE WOODS AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM AND THEN MYSELF-” 

Adora slammed her forehead into the table and groaned loudly as Catra enthusiastically tried to show her the bee she had befriended in the woods. “Catra!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes don't judge me.


End file.
